A Peek Inside
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots that gives you a peek inside the inner workings of the Elric-Mustang household. Current - "Get down here, Old Man, and teach your daughter to say 'Daddy.'"


***(peeks into room and waves sheepishly)* Hiya, folks! As you can tell, this is the first Fullmetal Alchemist story I've ever _completed_. I've written several others, but they're sitting on my hard drive incomplete and gathering dust. This particular publication will be many a first for me. As I said earlier, it's my first dabbling in FMA. It's the first time I've ever dealt with a family centered around a homosexual relationship. It's the first time I've ever posted a series of connected drabble/one-shots. It's the first time I've ever dealt with adoption. It's the first time I've ever written anything about post-cannon marriage. **

**Anyway, I don't own Ed, Roy or any other characters mentioned, save Nina and, later, Mae. Have fun peeking into the Elric-Mustang household :3**

_**=^w^=**_

"Come on, say 'Daddy!' Say 'Daddy!'"

"Poppa!"

"No, _that's_ Poppa. Say 'Daddy,' Nina! "

"Poppa!"

Roy chuckled as he watched the adopted blue-eyed blonde on the floor gurgling happily at his husband, which warned him a glare from baleful gold eyes. "Oh, you think _you_ can do it better?" Ed snapped. "Then get down here, Old Man, and teach your daughter to say 'Daddy.'"

"You shouldn't be so mean to me in front of our daughter, or you might make a lasting impression that will cause her to hate me for the rest of her life," Roy chided with a crooked grin, even as he slid to the floor. "Come to Poppa, Nina," he cooed, reaching his ungloved hands towards her.

"Poppa!" she cried with a delighted giggle before crawling to him with what he and Ed believed to be astounding speed.

"Hey girly," he clucked, poking her belly.

"Poppa," she repeated, latching onto his nose with her tiny fist.

He laughed as he removed the hand, then directed her towards Ed. "Can you go say 'hi' to Daddy?"

Nina squealed in delight, then zipped into Ed's lap where she pulled herself into a standing position and grabbed his antennae. "Momma," she giggled, patting her fellow blonde on the cheek with her free hand. "Momma!"

"Daddy?" Ed asked hopefully in a vain attempt to shake the effeminate title.

"Momma!"

Roy laughed loudly, bringing the ten-month-old's attention to him. "Poppa!" She began crawling towards him, but got halfway and turned back to Ed. "Momma!" Again, she almost got to her destination before turning around. "Poppa!" She repeated this action several times before sitting directly between both very stunned alchemists and wailing her little heart out. "Poppa! Momma!"

Ed was the first to hop into action, he scrambled to his daughter's side, then hastily motioned Roy over, causing the elder to crawl to his side. "It's OK, Nina," he murmured, patting down the smooth tufts of blonde hair. "Poppa and Momma are here." Roy cocked an eyebrow at the use of the term, but Ed was too busy with the sobbing baby in his arms to notice. "Momma and Poppa love their little Nina. So shh… Everything's OK."

Her sobs quieted to sniffles, but she only quit when her fists were clenched in both Roy and Ed's shirts. "Momma. Poppa," she yawned before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

They stayed like that until they were sure Nina was asleep, then Ed stood, detangled Roy's shirt from her (surprisingly strong) grasp, and headed towards the stairs. He stopped at the bottom, and smiled at the man still grinning like an idiot on the rug. "Are you going to help tuck our daughter into bed, or not?" Roy hopped up, and was at his side in an instant. They slowly made their way upstairs in silence, both continually petting their daughter and husband. "Good night, Nina," Ed whispered into the silent cradle.

"Sleep well, princess," Roy smiled. When they were back in the hall on the way to their room, he felt it was safe to ask, "So, you really have no problem with being called 'Momma?'"

A metal hand brushed trough blonde bangs, and Ed sighed. "Not much I can do, even if I did."

The elder hummed a noncommittal noise, and pressed a kiss to his husband's blonde hair. "Come on, Momma. Poppa wants to go to bed."

"That's because Poppa's an old man." Roy chuckled, but said nothing as they changed and crawled into bed.

"Although, I am wondering," the young blonde muttered, "where did she learn 'Momma' if all we've been teaching her is 'Poppa' and 'Daddy'?"

"We may never know."

Roy never did find the time to admit that he often held up pictures of Ed to Nina, calling him Momma.

_**=^w^=**_

**Review cuz you know Roy would totally do it. X3**


End file.
